Dinobot (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Once a cybertronian wildlife, now a mechanimal re-engineered to serve Transformers, Dinobot was built for serve Soundwave, though he doesnt spent many time with Soundwave, Dinobot was programmed to be loyal, if Soundwave orders him to do something, he does it. but if Dinobot knows he have lost he will try to retreat even if he was not ordered to do so. Biography Starscream Leadership After Starscream took leadership of the Decepticons, after Megatron was killed and the cube was destroyed. Blackarachnia, Lockdown and Ravage went to find Lockdown, who studied the Allspark very well, so he could be used to rebuild the cube. Dinobot wondered why they follow Starscream, as they are tasked to order Soundwave, but Blackarachnia told him to accept the fact that Soundwave is dead. Dinobot refuses. they eventually capture Lockdown. after the cube replica failed to be activated. Wildfrost then shows up and accuses Starscream for murder, cause he thinks he killed Megatron, he turns everyone against Starscream and his followers. Dinobot is wounded and weak. Blackarachnia suggest Starscream to give up. Dinobot suggest him to leave them, fly away, Starscream refuses to leave them, but he gets and idea, Starscream in act of Revenge, grabs Wildfrost and he flies with him to the sky, where Starscream plans to throw Wildfrost from a great height and kill him. Starscream tosses him. Starscream really weak, falls too, accepting his fate. but he's caught by a Cybertronian jet. as Wildfrost heads closer to the ground, Blackarachnia orders Dinobot to finish him. Wildfrost is stabbed by Dinobot, mortally wounding him, but before he dies he tells them that Megatron is not dead. all Decepticons allied to Wildfrost, retreat, the Megatron clone lands next to them and grabs them. Megatron clone then tosses Blackarachnia, Ravage and Dinobot to the ground, Dinobot then see's Soundwave, happy that he was right, Soundwave didnt died. Starscream tells Dinobot that he's their true master. but Dinobot refuses to listen to Starscream, because he got them nearly killed. Battle at Mission City Death While in Mission city Soundwave ordered him to eject for prepare for the battle along his partners, he was partnered with fellow ally Ravage, both tried to kill Moonracer but the Female Autobot was able to beat both of them, while Ravage was able to not gain any injuries, Dinobot suffered more injuries due to Ravage being tossed at him. when he and other Decepticons tired to retreat, he wasnt able to walk due to getting cripled when Ravage was tossed at him and tried to crawl away but he meet his end when a NEST F22-Raptor blasted him to scrapmetal. Relationships Friends and Allies *Soundwave - Master *Starscream - Former Master, "Father" *Blackarachnia - Ally, "Sister" *Ravage - Ally, "Brother" Enemies *Moonracer *Wildfrost - Ally turned Enemy Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Starscream'' - Barricade24 ***''Arcee' '- Barricade24 **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' (First appearance) - TFcollecterguy Trivia Gallery Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Decepticons Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters